


He Made My Heart Skip a Beat

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille tries to cause problems but Alecs not having any of that shit, Fashion guru Magnus Bane, Happy, M/M, Photographer Alec Lightwood, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Magnus and Alec love each other, thats all you need to know.





	He Made My Heart Skip a Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been trying to write the follow up to last chapter of The Ragnor Fell Project but its coming along very slowly, so I’ve been writing little one shots hoping it will jump start my rain. Hope you like it.

Magnus had been happily dating Alec now for a year, never in his life had he been more happy with someone. After his last relationship with Camille he never thought he’d fine somebody that would love him but he now knows that thats not true. He once thought Camille was the love of his life, he was ready to propose to her but when he found her in their bed with a Russian model his heart broke. Turns out the Russian wasn’t the only one she was sleeping around on him with.

He ended it at that moment and told her to gather her stuff and to be out of his loft by the morning. That night he spent it getting drunk and dancing at Pandemonium, he was close to going home with another man that night but was thankfully stopped at the last minute by Raphael. He knew he would regret it later but at that moment he didnt care, he was just glad Raphael knew him so well. Looking back on it now their relationship was never really a happy one, she was mean and emotionally abusive. She always had a way of making him feel bad about himself, but Magnus was able to look past it because of the love he thought he had for her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt two warm arms wrap around his waste and he smiled. Alec had come into his life when he was at his lowest, yeah he had a successful fashion design company and even though he surrounded by people daily he had never felt more alone. When Alec came into his business that day interviewing for a photographers position his whole life changed, he made his heart skip a beat at least that’s what it felt like.

He fought his attraction for the photographer for so long due to fact he was his boss and he didnt want to take the risk of it ending badly and it resulting in losing one of his best employees. After a serious talk with his friends they told him that he deserved to be happy and if Alec was the person to do that then he owed to himself to try. That next day he bit the bullet and asked him out to which Alec responded, “its about time.” And the rest as they say is history. What he has now with Alec is love, what he had with Camille wasn’t and he knows that now more then ever.

Magnus turned around in his boyfriends arms and stared into those beautiful hazel eyes he loved so much, there it was, that word again. He wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a sweet peck on the lips which caused a shiver to run up and down his body. Alec smiled at him and Magnus could no longer keep it in, “I love you.”

Alec smiled even brighter, “and I love you, so much.”

Magnus crashed their lips together and the moment turned heated. But he had to use all his will power to pull away because they were meeting Magnus’ friends for brunch. “As much as I want to continue, were running late and I still need a shower.”

Alec wiggled his eyebrows, “well then I guess we better save a little time then.” Alec started stripping and walked towards the bathroom while turning around, “well aren’t you coming?”

Magnus smiled and followed his love into the shower where he showed his boyfriend just how much he loved him.

When they arrive at the cafe twenty minutes late with huge smiles on their faces nobody asked any questions. They were having a wonderful time and Magnus had never been happier, he had the love of his life and his three best friends and they all got along like a house on fire. Then she showed up, when he saw his three friends facial expressions turn to anger he knew something wasn’t right. Then he heard it, that laugh, the laugh he once though was the most beautiful thing he ever heard but now it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. When he turned around there stood Camille Belcourt with that smile that once lit up his world but now he saw it for what it was cold and fake and she was heading straight for them.

When he saw her all the hurt and destruction she caused fame flashing back and he froze. He felt someone grab his hand but it wasn’t enough to pull him away. As she got closer and her smirk got even bigger Magnus couldn’t look away even though he knew she was planning something. Alec must of sense it and the next thing he knew he was being pulled into familiar arms and he was engulfed by those all too familiar lips that he loved. When he pulled away and saw Alec looking at him all he could do was smile, “thank you love.”

When Magnus turned to look at Camille she was gone and Magnus couldn’t help but smile and he turned to look at his friends who were also smiling wide. There was a silence until Ragnor broke it, “keep him forever Magnus, anyone who can send Camille away without a single word is a keeper.”

Magnus looked at Alec, “trust me I plan to.” And he leaned in and met Alecs lips with his and when they broke apart Magnus’ smile never left his face, “move in with me.”

Then Alec said those all three too familiar words, words that brought them together to begin with, “its about time.”

Magnus couldn’t help but bust out laughing. After that day they never saw or heard from Camille again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m going to write a series of different one shots where Camille tried to destroy Alec and Magnus’ relationship but Alec isn’t having any of her shit and ends it immediately. I have a few others already written with the same theme, Ill go ahead and publish under it but what do you think?
> 
> If you think I should do it, I need help coming up with a better name for the series. Any suggestions?


End file.
